Augmentations guide (DXHR)
The following augmentations guide is a practical guide for augmentations in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It may not be suitable for every player, since the game can be played several different ways, but it can provide an overall idea about which augmentations are important and allow players to quickly create an adequate character for the game. Combat Playthrough High Priority Dermal Armor - Use: Protects from damage. Activation Cost: 2 *Damage Reduction 1 - Use: Reduces damage by 15%. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Damage Reduction 2 - Use: Reduces damage by 30%. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Damage Reduction 3 - Use: Reduces damage by 45%. Upgrade Cost: 1 *EMP Shielding - Use: Prevents augmentation deactivation and energy loss from EMP grenades and electricity. Upgrade Cost: 1 Note: Dermal Armor and its damage reduction upgrades are useful for the boss encounters, where sometimes even the players who are "stealth" base have to engage in an open firefight. Cyberinetic Arm Prosthesis - Use: Variable per upgrade. Acivation Cost: 0 *Instant Take-Down - Use: Take-down a single individual. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Recoil Compensation 1 - Use: Reduces recoil by 1/2. Upgrade Cost 1 *Recoil Compensation 2 - Use: Eliminates all recoil. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Punch Through Wall - Use: Blast through weakened walls. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Move/Throw Heavy Objects - Use: Move and throw heavier objects. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Carrying Capacity 1 - Use: Increases inventory size by 2 column. Upgrade Cost 1. *Carrying Capacity 2 - Use: Increases inventory size by another 2 column. *Carrying Capacity 3 - Use: Unlocks the inventory's full size. Typhoon Explosive System - Use: Launch mini-explosives in a 360 arc, at a range of 8m. Activation Cost: 2 *Light Damage Variant - Use: Deals enough damage to kill all living targets. Robots get damaged, but not enough to be destroyed. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Heavy Damage Variant - Use: Deals enough damage to kill any enemy, including all robot types. Upgrade Cost: 1 Smart Vision - Use: Able to scan through walls, doors, and cover objects and see what lies beyond. Activation Cost: 2 Aim Stabilizer - Use: Reduces movement-induced aiming penalties. Upgrade Cost: 2 *Aiming Motion Control 1 - Use: Reduces reticule growth due to movement by 50%. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Aiming Motion Control 2 - Use: Negates all movement-induced reticule growth. Upgrade Cost: 1. Low Priority Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter - Use: Grants additional energy cells and speeds up energy recovery. Activation Cost: 0 *Base Energy Level - Use: Grants 2 energy cells. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Energy Level Upgrade 1 - Use: Grants an extra energy cell. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Energy Level Upgrade 2 - Use: Grants an extra energy cell. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Energy Level Upgrade 3 - Use: Grants an extra energy cell. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Base Recharge Rate - Use: Recharges partially-depleted energy cells. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Recharge Rate Upgrade 1 - Use: Speeds up energy recharge. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Recharge Rate Upgrade 2 - Use: Speeds up energy recharge. Upgrade Cost: 1 Stealth Playthrough High Priority Cloaking System - Use: Become invisible for a short period of time. Warning: people can still hear you move! Activation Cost: 2 *Base Longevity - Use: Regulates the rate at which energy is consumed while cloaking. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Longevity Upgrade 1 - Use: Reduces energy consumption by 40%. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Longevity Upgrade 2 - Reduces energy consumption by 60%. Upgrade Cost: 1 Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis - Use: Variable per upgrade. Activation Cost: 2 *Jump Enhancement - Use: Jump up to 3m high (9 feet). Upgrade Cost: 0 *Sprint Enhancement - Use: Sprint faster. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Run Silently - Use: Run and walk silently. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Sprint Silently - use: Sprint without generating any audible sound. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Jump/Land Silently - Use: Jump and land any height in total silence. Upgrade Cost: 1 Stealth Enhancer - Use: Displays stealth-related information: such as cones of vision, last know location and allows to mark and track targets at a distance. Activation Cost: 2 *Noise Feedback - Use: Display the range at which the noise you produce travels. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Cones of Vision - Use: Displays the enemy's cones of vision. Upgrade Cost: 1 Dermal Armor - Use: Protects from damage. Activation Cost: 2 *Damage Reduction 1 - Use: Reduces damage by 15%. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Damage Reduction 2 - Use: Reduces damage by 30%. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Damage Reduction 3 - Use: Reduces damage by 45%. Upgrade Cost: 1 *EMP Shielding - Use: Prevents augmentation deactivation and energy loss from EMP grenades and electricity. Upgrade Cost: 1 Note: Dermal Armor and its damage reduction upgrades are useful for the boss encounters, where sometimes even the players who are "stealth" base have to engage in an open firefight. Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter - Use: Grants additional energy cells and speeds up energy recovery. Activation Cost: 0 *Base Energy Level - Use: Grants 2 energy cells. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Energy Level Upgrade 1 - Use: Grants an extra energy cell. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Energy Level Upgrade 2 - Use: Grants an extra energy cell. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Energy Level Upgrade 3 - Use: Grants an extra energy cell. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Base Recharge Rate - Use: Recharges partially-depleted energy cells. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Recharge Rate Upgrade 1 - Use: Speeds up energy recharge. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Recharge Rate Upgrade 2 - Use: Speeds up energy recharge. Upgrade Cost: 1 Low Priority Quicksilver Reflex Booster - Use: Allows for multiple Takedowns, Lethal or Non-Lethal it works either way. Activation Cost: 2 *Multiple Take-Down - Use: Allows for multiple Takedowns. Upgrade Cost: 0 Hacking Playthrough High Priority Hacking: Capture - Use: Hack higher level terminals and disable devices linked to security hubs. Activation Cost: 0 *Capture 1 - Use: Hack Level 1 terminals. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Capture 2 - Use: Hack level 2 terminals. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Capture 3 - Use: Hack level 3 terminals. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Capture 4 - Use: Hack level 4 terminals. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Capture 5 - Use: Hack level 5 terminals. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Camera Domination - Use: Deactivate cameras linked to security hubs. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Turret Domination - Use: Disable turrets linked to security hubs or turn them against their allies. Upgrade cost: 1 *Robot Domination - Use: Disable robots linked to security hubs or turn them against their allies. Upgrade Cost: 1 Hacking Stealth - Use: Decreases the chances of detection when capturing or fortifying nodes. Activation Cost: 2 *Stealth 1 - Use: Decreases chances of detection by 15%. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Stealth 2 - Use: Decreases chances of detection by 30%. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Stealth 3 - Use: Decreases chances of detection by 45%. Upgrade Cost: 1 Hacking: Fortify - Use: When used on a node, it increases its rating in order to slow down trace attempts. Activation Cost: 1 *Fortify 1 - Use: adds 1 point to a node's ration. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Fortify 2 - Use: Adds 2 points to a node's rating. Upgrade Cost: 1 *Fortify 3 - Use: Adds 3 points to a node's rating. Upgrade Cost: 1 Hacking Analyze - Use: Gain information about nodes on a network before making a decision. Activation Cost: 1 *Detection Feedback - Use: Place the cursor over any node to see the chances of detection. Upgrade Cost: 0 *Analyze All Datastores - Use: Place the cursor over a datastore to view its content. Upgrade Cost: 1 Low Priority Quicksilver Reflex Booster - Use: Allows for multiple Takedowns, Lethal or Non-Lethal it works either way. Activation Cost: 2 *Multiple Take-Down - Use: Allows for multiple Takedowns. Upgrade Cost: 0 Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution